


Tell yourself this is how it's going to be

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Killian acts like an adult and finally manages to dosomethingright with Bae.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tell yourself this is how it's going to be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever posted this much in one day, oh my god. Anyway, hiiii, I'm back and here's some MORE Hookfire because I was inspired by a comment on my last post but I do not know how to tag people AND I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE <3

Killian has never taken very well to being called a _pirate_ in the sense that Bae had just used it in. His brother had always despised pirates- said they had bad form. While that may be true for most, Killian always tried to have good form; be the best that he could. Hearing him say it that way reminded him of his brother, who for sure was rolling over in his grave at some of the things Killian had done.

While Bae hadn’t exactly known that, and he was sure the boy was just upset, a good part of him wanted to get into a duel with him.

So, as he sat above deck for a few minutes, he thought about what he could possibly say to make Bae understand where he was coming from. Surely, something had to work. They’d been building their little dynamic for too long for it to be a completely lost cause.

He then went downstairs, where he found Bae on the verge of throwing something, he was so tense. Killian sighs, sitting down, “Can we talk about this, or are you going to try to kill me again?” 

Bae turns to look at him and within second _lunges_ at him. Fortunately enough for Killian, the boy isn’t a great fighter and in seconds he’s pushed Bae off of him and sat him back down, “Alright, that’s enough,” he says, holding him down by the shoulders, “Bae, listen to me,” he says, looking down at the boy.

Bae glares up at him, “I don’t want to hear it,” he all but growls, attempting to shrug his hand off of him.

Killian opens his mouth to say something before stopping, closing it and releasing some of the pressure off of his arm, “Well, alright then. I’ll be back later,” he says, letting go of his arm and walking out the door, quickly locking it from the outside behind him.

As he walks away, he hears Bae pounding on the door, spewing profanities that he only could’ve learned from the rest of the crew.

* * *

Killian returns an hour later, no longer hearing any sort of noise coming from the cabin that he’d locked Bae in (he couldn’t tell if this was a good thing or a cause for concern).

He unlocks the door and slowly opens it, trying to avoid another attack from him. He sees Bae sitting in a similar stance he had when he’d come to see him the first time, looking more defeated than angry, “Are you ready to talk now?” he asks, opening the door fully and stepping inside.

Bae says nothing as Killian walks to sit beside him on the cot, “I’ll take your silence as approval,” he starts, sitting down, “Bae, I was not using you to kill your father. I found you in the ocean. How would I have used you if I didn’t know who you were?” he asks, turning to look at the boy.

He sees Bae’s eyes, still teary and red from screaming before, “You kept me aboard your ship so I’d help you get your revenge. You never wanted me, you just wanted to kill,” he all but sobs, his voice going quiet as he starts choking back more tears.

Killian shakes hie head, “If I hadn’t wanted you, I would’ve let go of you the minute you told me about the dagger. That’s information enough, I could’ve taken care of it from there,” he excuses, looking at the side of Bae’s head as he’d looked back down at the ground.

Bae shakes his head in protest, “If you wanted to keep me, you’d have no reason to lie about my mother. Why would you keep that from me?” he asks, turning to look at Killian.

“You’re not entirely spontaneous in your reactions, my boy. I knew we’d have this argument eventually and I didn’t want to initiate it before you trusted me,” he pokes at him gently, not wanting to upset him too much by doing it hard.

Bae looks back down at the ground, “If we would’ve had it eventually you could’ve told me,” he says, “instead of letting me believe you didn’t know who I was,” he cries, letting out a sob.

Killian shakes his head and reaches over, stopping himself before he puts his arm around Bae, “I didn’t want to upset you more than you already were when you arrived. I’m sorry,” he says, and rests his hand on Bae’s shoulder.

After a moment of Bae crying (and Killian being at an absolute loss for what to do), he takes his hand off of his shoulder, “If you’d still like to leave, I understand. I’ll have the dinghy prepared by nightfall,” he says quickly, standing and beginning to walk out the door.

His heart drops even more than it already had as he hears Bae begin to cry harder before he’s even left the room, and something in him yells at him to stay- even if his mind is _screaming_ at how uncomfortable it is to watch someone cry.

“Bae,” he sighs, moving to sit back down beside him, “please, talk to me, lad. What’s wrong, I don’t understand,” he says softly, reaching out and putting his hand on Bae’s shoulder again.

Within seconds, Bae has thrown himself into Killian’s arms, gripping around his waist, “I don’t want to leave,” he sobs, and it hits Killian once again that he’s _just a boy_ as he hugs him back.

He smiles softly, not that he’d be able to see, “You don’t have to, Bae, it’s alright,” he tries to rub his back, tries to comfort him _somehow_ , but even after assuring him of this, cries continue to wrack his body.

“And I don’t want you to kill my father,” he cries, squeezing around Killian’s waist even tighter, “please don’t kill my Papa,” he says quieter, begging.

He’s absolutely taken aback. He had no idea that Bae had any sort of opinion on that; if anything he’d figured the boy would be for it, with all the harsh things he’d said about his father. That he’d encourage him to. 

It’s not as if Killian could go ahead with it now, not while he had the boy in his care. Not when he didn’t plan on sending him off after this. So, as much as it pained him, as much as he wished he was lying when he said it, “I won’t, Bae. I won’t,” he whispers, holding him closer.

And he might just have to get over it, his hatred of Rumplestiltskin- or, rather, his need for revenge- but that may be a price he’s willing to pay.


End file.
